User blog:MusicManiac/Into The Woods: Judge, Jury and Executioner
The Dead (Come on, Matt. Stop killing) *Chapter 1 - Damian (Stabbed by the killer) *Chapter 2 - Elle (Killed and baried in the woods) *Chapter 3 - Xav (Killed and presumably hacked to death, fed to the others on accident) *Chapter 4 - Red (Killed by the buckets (not BY the buckets, but near the buckets)) *Chapter 5 - Cam (Killed for actually having a good plan) *Chapter 5 - Gage (Killed as a bonus) *Chapter 6 - Catie (Poisoned by the killer) *Chapter 7 - Sarah (Killed, but details are unknown) *Chapter 8 - Yazzy (Killed by Ash for trying to escape anime heaven) *Chapter 9 - Hunter (Burned to death by hot, molten metal) *Chapter 10 - Rob (Stabbed by the killer during the tornado) *Chapter 11 - Ash (Killed in the fire she started) *Chapter 11 - Lizzy (Died as a result of the fire Ash started) *Chapter 11 - Tori (Shot by the killer) *Chapter 12 - CC (Apparently shot by Alex) 6/20 REMAINING (Nick, Dani, Kaylin, Kieran, Alex, Derek) Judge, Jury and Executioner Dani: What the hell? Alex: This isn't what you think! Kaylin: Then what IS this? Alex: Okay, wait. Derek: Off with her head! Alex: '''Like, woah? '''Kieran: '''Okay, everyone calm down for two seconds. Let her speak. '''Alex: '''Like thanks... ''Flashback to 2 minutes ago... '' '''CC: '''This is taking too long Alex, just decrease your words by a third and stop saying like for once. '''Alex: Like, what's that in your like pocket? CC: '''What pocket? '''Alex: That one.. like right by your hand. CC: Oh.. it's just a gun that I have for protection! Don't worry. Alex: Okay.. Alex turns around and walks away, but she hears the gun click. She turns around very fast. '' '''CC:' But I don't trust you.. you're guilty. I'm sure of it. Alex: Don't do anything you'll regret. CC: I'm sorry. She puts her hand on the trigger. Alex suddenly ducks and pushes the table against CC. CC is flung back, and Alex takes the gun. '' '''Alex: '''And why are you not guilty then? I could like shoot you right now! '''CC:' You know for someone who says like all the time nobody really likes you. Alex: Oh damn you. Alex shoots one bullet, right into CC's chest. '' ''Return to present! Alex: '''See? '''Nick: I don't believe her. Kieran: '''Let's close Alex off from the outside world. If nobody dies tonight, we've found the killer. ''Alex is thrown into a room, and the door is locked. Dani, Kieran, Derek, Kaylin and Nick are left behind. The other five decide to eat lunch. '' '''Kaylin: '''What she did is not okay, she could have called for help. '''Nick: Exactly. Dani: She played judge, jury and executioner... all at the same time. Kieran: '''Exactly. I never really trusted her anyway. '''Nick: Me neither. Derek: I'm not so sure though. Kaylin: What makes you say that? Derek: Why would the killer be so out and the open with everything? Seems strange.. Dani; '''Yeah.. it is true. I mean, the killer has been trying so long to stay under the radar, and now reveal like that. It seems a little weird. ''They hear a bang on the door, where Alex is sitting. '' '''Kieran: '''Just ignore it. She just wants to get out. '''Nick: This sounds different... I'll go check. Nick walks up to the jail cell. Alex's corpse is laying there. '' '''Nick': Woah.. He stares at the glass of water sitting there. '' '''Nick:' She was poisoned? To be continued! Category:Blog posts